User talk:Kaestal
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! Gozon (talk) 22:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Stronger Variant of Super Spirit Bomb What's the name of a stronger variant of a Super Spirit Bomb? A details are similar and same method to Goku's Dragon Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Heroes but this time for the Super Spirit Bomb (transforming into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan before he destroys the target) which technique is only usable when someone is on Shenron Mode. (Fan-made and creative name are allowed) --Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 15:59, April 9, 2016 (UTC) So the "God Spirit Bomb" (Fan-made name) is a Dragon Ball Super version (I'm not trying or intending to spoil) for the Super Spirit Bomb (because I want the attack that has nothing to do with GT) and Universal Spirit Bomb is a Dragon Ball GT version for the Super Spirit Bomb, right? --Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 18:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Renaming pictures Yes, you can do that, but be warned that that will create redirects to the current pictures, and those pictures may no longer load properly on their pages. -KidVegeta (talk) I will have to do it myself. You just need to tell me the new names of old files that you want changed. -KidVegeta (talk) My Hybrid Super Saiyan (SSJJ) If you'd like to use my page to put your Hybrid Super Saiyan Variation on it you may, but make a sections for ones that are actually transformed into rather fused into if your characters transform into it.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 07:24, January 27, 2017 (UTC) You don't have to remove it dude, but if you want to use the "Hybrid Forms achieved by Transformation" section to put your Hybrid Super Saiyan forms than go ahead.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 00:56, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah go ahead, but if it's achieved by Fusion only place under that section or if it can be freely transformed into then place it under the other section.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 10:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) May I have tip? In my fanfic; At the moment I'm heavily using Godly ki, and have introduced Devil Ki as it's opposite. It seems that you're making your fanfic are gods as well, but i was wondering what should happen if these two opposite kis are working together. What's your opinion? --Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 05:22, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the advice; my character Psidabura is a fusion of Dabura whom artifically gained Godhood by absorbing enough kili, and Psidevilman whom naturally has a Devil Ki. I was considering away how negatively the fusion of the Demon God, and the Devil would affect him.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 05:37, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :On a side note; which paragraph in the appearance of section of Psidabura (SSJJ) makes more sense or is easier to picture his appearance in your mind?--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 05:53, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Both of them are easy to picture? Well since I don't know Psidevilman that well I wasn't understanding what I wrote myself. And the Canon wiki doesn't give Psidevilman an appearance that i can go off or any other the "Devilmans". On another note do you remember True Ogre from Tekken 3?--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 06:05, January 28, 2017 (UTC)